the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceGuru5
"And that's the way this roadrunner runs." ~ SpaceGuru5 SpaceGuru5, also known as the Coyote, the Draconequus, and Dollar Store Hobbes, is an independent commentator and ranter, though his activity in both communities is intermittent and he himself identifies more as a part-time commentator. He began making rants on November 7, 2010, and his first commentary was posted on March 1, 2011. However, most of his content is focused on things other than commentaries and rants; he also does live streams, movies (although his latest movie was posted in 2014), music, Creepypasta readings, and random videos with his friends. SpaceGuru5 has never been a member of any commentary group. Thus, he is identified as an independent commentator. SpaceGuru5 has been somewhat active in recent months, though he mostly posts music and random videos of his friends. He is set to do his job in the U.S. Army as a signals intelligence (SIGINT) analyst. As of late, SpaceGuru5 is generally known for his multiple commentaries on Guptill89, his videos examining CristalDarkRose101 and Kphoria, his old Flipnote Hatena uploads, his review of Barney's Great Adventure with DFG Hulk and Darth Vigorous, and his commentaries on Smartass Birb and Dillin Thomas. He has been generally well received, despite his small audience. In addition to this, SpaceGuru5 has also garnered respect for his civil responses to criticism, and he is usually praised for his argumentative style and sense of humor. However, it has been noted that he doesn't always understand facetious remarks, though he is trying to get better at this. SpaceGuru5 has criticized the CC's general hostile environment in recent years. He claims that some people in the CC take commentaries way too seriously, to the point where harassment and bullying is seen more often than constructive criticism. However, he has also pointed out that these problems have plagued the community for a long time, probably since the very beginning. Nevertheless, he remains an infrequent contributor to the CC. Controversies 'MSkull01 controversy (12 Mar 2012)' SpaceGuru5 gained some form of notoriety on March 12, 2012, when MSkull01 commentated on his infamous "Internet Rules Rant" video (which he actually recommended him to do) and insinuated that he was homophobic, based on his particular dislike for Ren and Stimpy being portrayed as homosexuals in Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon. SickKirby also commentated on this particular video. As a result of MSkull's video, SpaceGuru5 became widely viewed in the commentary community as a homophobe (a view that SpaceGuru5 himself still doesn't understand), with one user even leaving the following comment on SpaceGuru5's video: :"you sir are a homophobe. now stand still while i beat you to death with my gay dick!" :~ 8BitFox, 2012 However, it's worth noting that these accusations ceased when MSkull commentated on BeastlyEevee later that year. These days, SpaceGuru5 looks back on this instance with a sense of disbelief that it even happened at all, even though MSkull's commentary is no longer available. :"I merely said that Ren & Stimpy's portrayal as gay in APC was in poor taste. that doesn't mean I hate all gay couples could I have worded it a bit better? sure. does that excuse the name calling I received as a result of MSkull accusing me of being something I'm not? absolutely not. ... I remember MSkull replied to Hobbes's comment with something like, "His anti-Semitic comments are off-putting, but he's still cool." so he basically equated me with someone who is anti-Semitic even though I literally never stated that I thought homosexuality was bad but oh, MSkull's our hero. everything he says is true. guess we oughta attack SpaceGuru5 for no reason ... fuck, I thought I was over that whole incident. guess I'm still traumatized" :~ SpaceGuru5, 26 Nov 2017 — Source: Discord server, "The Usual Gang of Hoes" ''Grouchland'' controversy (9–17 Sep 2014) SpaceGuru5 faced some more criticism on September 9, 2014, when his commentary on Mike Matei's review of Elmo's Adventures in Grouchland was subsequently commentated on by Rion "Rhino" Mills, Dark Agumon, and Dirtbikeredden, although he handled the criticism maturely and was able to move past the whole thing quickly. 'Birb controversy (28 Nov 2017–19 Feb 2018)' From November 28 to December 6, 2017, things took a rather sudden turn. It all started when Illiniguy34 reacted negatively to Dan Roxas suggesting him to be a bad user, and SpaceGuru5 jumped in to support Dan Roxas. Their exchange, which spanned more than 70 comments, happened on SpaceGuru5's video discussing Smartass Birb's actions on YouTube, Twitter, and GoFundMe. The argument only ended because SpaceGuru5 blocked Illiniguy34 off of his channel. Then, on November 30, Dillin Thomas posted a commentary on SpaceGuru5's commentary on Smartass Birb. In it, Dillin tried to insinuate that SpaceGuru5 was an easily offended SJW and defended Birb's claims that gays were no longer oppressed in America. In response, SpaceGuru5 posted a rebuttal commentary on December 2 that countered many of Dillin's arguments. Evidently, Dillin didn't take this very well; the next day, Dillin posted what would be the thumbnail for his response to SpaceGuru5, which featured SpaceGuru5's character Zed being realistically strangled and armed ISIS members in the background. This greatly disturbed SpaceGuru5, and, after days of heated disputes between the two of them, SpaceGuru5 blocked Dillin from his YouTube and Twitter on December 6. Illiniguy34 also feuded with SpaceGuru5 on Twitter during this time, which ended when SpaceGuru5 blocked him. On December 9, MegatronDBZ posted his own commentary on SpaceGuru5's Smartass Birb commentary. However, SpaceGuru5 didn't notice this until February 18. Dillin posted his response to SpaceGuru5 on December 18, 2017. In it, Dillin pointed out that two of his sources were outdated (SpaceGuru5 admitted to this on his own video after the fact), and he dismissed LGBT statistics because he felt it was too general when discussing gay rights. He also claimed that SpaceGuru5 took his entire video out of context. On December 23, SpaceGuru5's commentary suddenly garnered 16 extra downvotes (before this, there were 5 downvotes). SpaceGuru5 attributed this to spite. One thing he observed was that people were turning his discussion into what he likened to a pissing contest. :"I noticed that people were turning what Dillin and I discussed into a pissing contest over who's right about gay oppression. Thing is, this whole thing isn't a matter of whether or not gays are being oppressed; it's a matter of dealing with the fact that they ARE being oppressed. All I did was present a civil rebuttal to everything Dillin was saying about my video, and then suddenly he and his cronies are all "SHUT UP, BITCH. HE'S RIGHT AND YOU'RE WRONG." If this is his idea of a civil discussion, then I'm glad I don't want to have one with him. You can have your disagreements with my views on how the LGBT should be treated here. However, the fact remains that the LGBT are still being oppressed. Most of this squabble is about whether or not gays are involved in this, which they are; gays are still oppressed here. The whole "LGBT rights aren't the same thing as gay rights" argument is a bunch of crock. In either case, we're still talking about how gays deserve more rights than what little they do. I just used an acronym to name other marginalized groups of varying sexualities, too. This is the last time I'll be addressing this whole situation like this for a while. I realize that not everyone is gonna be civil about this, but oh well. I've presented my own points. Make of them what you wish, and form your own opinions from there. I'm done with this." :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweets, 24 Dec 2017 On January 4, 2018, after taking a break from the whole situation and watching Dillin's response, SpaceGuru5 unblocked Dillin from Twitter and YouTube and posted the following: :"So after taking a break from this whole brouhaha involving Dillin, I'm willing to admit that I made really dumb rookie mistakes in my commentary, particularly when it came to me calling him an Islamophobic racist. Plus, a few of my sources were a few years out of date. However, with all that said, I still stand by most of what I said about Dillin's stance on gay rights. Sure, my usage of the acronym LGBT may have been a bit too inclusive, but I only used it because that group is being oppressed as a whole, and that group also includes the gays. Even if that acronym wasn't an issue here, the fact remains that state legislation continues to be proposed that aims to put the LGBT community at a disadvantage; the LGBT are still being oppressed in the USA. That was the main thesis of what I was trying to say in all of this. I'm just putting this out there to bring some closure to all of this. I know I fucked up a few times throughout this thing, and I'll make sure not to do that again. Much of my reaction to this was mostly out of compounded stress I was undergoing at that time. That's my fault. I'll just leave this here: HRC: 100+ anti-LGBTQ+ bills have been introduced in 2017 My god, I'm tired of talking about this. Let's just end it here, please..." :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweets, 4 Jan 2018 SpaceGuru5 looks back on this situation with regret for his behavior towards Illiniguy34 and Dillin, although he still stands by his commentary on Dillin. In the CC itself, SpaceGuru5's commentaries on Smartass Birb and Dillin have garnered mixed reception. On February 10, 2018, SpaceGuru5 learned of Dillin's retirement from the CC. Only two of Dillin's commentaries are currently available. Neither of them are on SpaceGuru5. On February 18, 2018, SpaceGuru5 commentated on MegatronDBZ's commentary, highlighting a number of flaws in his arguments. He accused MegatronDBZ of strawmanning, complained about his usage of Wikipedia as a source (with one passage lacking any citations), and questioned his reading and listening comprehension skills. Upon MegatronDBZ watching this, he and SpaceGuru5 reconciled on YouTube and Twitter. This marked the end of SpaceGuru5's active involvement in the Birb controversy. On February 19, 2018, Nihilistic Snake posted a two-shot commentary to SpaceGuru5's Birb commentary. In it, he addressed two points that specifically bothered him, while claiming not to try to resurrect the dead controversy. SpaceGuru5 has no plans to respond to this. 'Involvement in AvatarGate (22–24 Feb 2018)' On February 22, 2018, Sketch TB informed SpaceGuru5 of #AvatarGate. Specifically, he mentioned Seriously Isaac's fervent belief that the use of OCs as avatars makes a commentary objectively good. NaiTaiDai and Sci Fin were also having a scuffle over this. SpaceGuru5 initially responded with two Tweets mocking this idea. :"So apparently, using OCs as your avatars makes your videos objectively better. I didn't realize imposing subjective standards on the entire CC was still a good idea. It's not like this was a bad idea several years ago. #Avatargate #HereWeGoAgain" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 :""Look at my amazing new OC! I call him Dickface Dotterson! Using him in my video will make it so much better! Sure beats using a character that already exists!" People actually believe this. #Avatargate" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 then decided to go the extra mile in mocking this idea. Within about an hour, he made a deliberately terrible video titled "This video is objectively good because it has an OC". The video features a constant shaking image of a poorly drawn rock character on an ugly background, with a distorted and amplified segment of "Never Gonna Hit Those Notes" as the music. SpaceGuru5 claims that the point of the video was to mock the idea that, because he used an OC in it, the video was somehow objectively good, even though it's a downright awful video on all accounts. :"I want this to be the worst video ever but it's okay because OC :D" :~ SpaceGuru5, 22 Feb 2018 — Source: Discord server, "Federation For Fams" SpaceGuru5 ended up tagging Sci Fin, Sketch TB, and SeriouslyIsaac in a Tweet he made sharing the video. :"My response to #AvatarGate, the latest CC brainfart. @SketchTB @SciFinYT @SeriouslyIsaac_ [link]" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 Evidently, Sci Fin didn't take this too well. He left the following comment on the video: :"says i ignore criticism *nice one guys* your retardation level has gone from 1 - 10000000 in a few weeks, just remember one guy made your entire community go spastic over something as little as an avatar disagreement.﻿" :~ Sci Fin's YouTube comment, 22 Feb 2018 After Sketch TB and Sci Fin subsequently argued for several comments, SpaceGuru5 left the following comments: :"This video is objectively good because it has an OC. That's literally the only thing this is about, lmao﻿" "This is exactly what I meant when I said people in the CC take this shit way too seriously. We're having this shouting match over a stupid video featuring a rock. Like, come on...﻿" "Sci Fin By the way, I never claimed that you ignore criticism. However, your actions today have proven to me that you can't take a joke. Good work, man.﻿" :~ SpaceGuru5's comments, 22 Feb 2018 This was followed by SpaceGuru5 Tweeting about the whole ordeal. :"I can't believe something as dumb as a shaking rock set to "Never Gonna Hit Those Notes" would upset someone so badly :face with tears of joy:" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5's Tweets have been Retweeted several times, with NaiTaiDai even Retweeting directly to Sci Fin and Seriously Isaac. On the same day, Sci Fin Tweeted the following: :"i know this video is sarcasm but and low quality but it is objectively better, because you took at least some time to make something unique, nice try guys but my points still hold up [link]" :~ Sci Fin's Tweet, 22 Feb 2018 Sketch TB was very swift to call him out on this. :"You know he was mocking you right? He made the video purposefully jarring with the visuals, audio and various other things as well. You understand that this video is actually hard to sit through due to the fact that there's things moving around randomly and Music that changes pitch randomly and the picture isn't a PNG with a background that is visually painful to look at as well. Are you really going to be at the intellect of a toddler thinking, "It's gud cuz' original character" This was mocking you and Isaac's ideas." :~ Sketch TB's Tweets, 23 Feb 2018 SpaceGuru5 also called him out on this. :"I don't think you understand that this video is a joke, dude. xD" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 23 Feb 2018 He also responded in agreement to Sketch TB's Tweet. :"Looks like he wants to always be right, no matter how dumb he makes himself look in the process! ;3 #RetardAlert" :~ SpaceGuru5's Tweet, 23 Feb 2018 Up until February 24, 2018, SpaceGuru5 and Sci Fin exchanged fire. Sci Fin claimed that SpaceGuru5 misconstrued his points and to be "jerking off" NaiTaiDai. Meanwhile, SpaceGuru5 pointed out many of Sci Fin's flaws, which included blatant misconstruing of points, fabrication of points that weren't presented, and a latent vendetta Sci Fin had against NaiTaiDai that might've clouded his reasoning. AvatarGate itself ended on February 24, 2018, with Sci Fin deleting all of his Tweets talking about it, leaving only a Tweet containing media that reads: :"For those who have noticed I deleted all my tweets related to avatar gate, and @WebComSur, this is not because I'm trying to avoid criticism like NaiTaiDai will probably say all over his account, I'm done with this stupid drama. Don't bug me about it I dont give a shit, and look if NaiTaiDai does attack me all he's done is prove my points, it's idiotic you guys cared about some tiny youtuber who didn't like some people's avatars. Actual video dropping soon, and in closing I still believe in my original statements (for the most part) were completely true and if you disagree it's s u b j e c t i v e." :~ Source: Sci Fin's Tweet, 24 Feb 2018 A few days later, Sci Fin deleted many of his Tweets, including his final Tweet regarding his stance on AvatarGate. Nothing more has been said about it since then. SpaceGuru5 intends to use this incident as an example of Sci Fin's overt stubbornness, failure to understand jokes, and inability to take criticism. Avatars 'Current' * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'') since 6 Apr 2012 * Master Robot Zed (Original character) used since 11 Aug 2016 * Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) since 31 Jan 2017 'Past' * Ren Höek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) 23 Apr–20 Aug 2011 * South Park Gil (Original character) 15–26 Oct 2011 * Da Yang the Dragon (Original character) 6 Nov 2011–1 Feb 2012 * Dag (Barnyard: The Original Party Animals) 22 Jul–2 Aug 2017 — used on Discord only People he commentated on :Read more: Commentaries by SpaceGuru5 Note: Entries marked with a dagger (†) have been removed. Entries marked with a double dagger (‡) have been unlisted. * Himself (twice) * The Irate Gamer * EricDouglace * Guptill89 (four times) * BIEBERisHOTxox * sleek462 * Jaidon Walker * JamesNintendoNerd (specifically Mike Matei) * Christine Weick * MTV News * marinashutup * Smartass Birb * Dillin Thomas * MegatronDBZ People who commentated on him Note: Entries marked with a dagger (†) have been removed. Entries marked with a double dagger (‡) have been unlisted. * SickKirby † * MSkull01 † * Rion "Rhino" Mills (co-op w/ InTheNameOfAnonymous) * Dark Agumon † * Dirtbikeredden ‡ * Dillin Thomas (twice) †† * MegatronDBZ * Nihilistic Snake (two-shot) Currently, three commentaries on SpaceGuru5 are publicly available. People he co-op'd with * DFG Hulk Trivia * He draws heavy inspiration from his good friend youngbloodfantasy91, having watched his content since late 2009, although he also cites brawlmaster08, Cyberwolf087, and AmpharosMan64 as inspirations as well. His inspiration from youngbloodfantasy91 led to his other nickname being Dollar Store Hobbes, coined by SoySus15 on September 18, 2016. * He posts all his artworks on DeviantART, and he is also an amateur writer. * Occasionally, he posts music to SoundCloud. This consists of both original pieces and transcribed works, often using MuseScore. * He received his first headset on February 22, 2011, thus his rants before then were only in text form. * He is notorious among his friends for taking screenshots of their online exchanges. As of June 24, 2016, he boasts 179 screenshots going back to September 16, 2016. He has embraced this identity. * He is currently enlisted in the U.S. Army under Active Duty. He left for Basic Combat Training on February 7, 2017. He trained at Fort Benning, GA, from February 15 to April 21, 2017. From May 3, 2017, to February 9, 2018, he underwent Advanced Individual Training at Goodfellow Air Force Base, TX, to become a SIGINT analyst. * SpaceGuru5 sometimes uses Discord as his avatar on Discord. This is the result of an inside joke that has its origins on January 31, 2017. Since that time, Discord has been recognized as SpaceGuru5's secondary avatar, and SpaceGuru5 has simply just accepted it. * SpaceGuru5 maintains good relationships with people within BOP and FOX, although he isn't a member of either group. External Links *YouTube *DeviantART *SoundCloud Further Reading *"Birb Controversy (2017–2018)" — Twitter Moment, SpaceGuru5 *"SpaceGuru5 controversies" — Comm & Rant Wiki *"AvatarGate" — Comm & Rant Wiki *"7 years in the CC..." — Twitlonger, SpaceGuru5 Category:Commentators Category:2009 Category:Male Commentators Category:Armed Servicemen